kingdomofsilverwindfandomcom-20200214-history
The tale of the Forest Nymph
It was a cold and rainy October's night.An young bard,who was wandering all over the world,was forced to stop in the inn in The City of Valor of the Silverwind Kingdom.A few moments after he entered in the overcrowded inn,one of the patrons inside noticed that he's a the wandering bard everyone's are talking about and the drunked man screams on top of his voice:"Boys,we'll have some entertaiment,the bard is here!".The young poet look at the faces of the exited and happy citizens as he says:"Alright...you are lucky,the tonight's story,remained untold for many centuries,a story about three sisters and a valiant knight a story about love and betrayal......The Story about the three sisters Jennifer,Gentle and Rosemary...and the valiant knight,which they loved...a war hero,skilled fighter and romantic lover. '' ''There were three sisters fair and bright, Jennifer, Gentle and Rosemary, And they three loved one valient knight - As the dove flies over the mulberry-tree. The eldest sister let him in, And barr'd the door with a silver pin. The second sister made his bed, And placed soft pillows 'neath his head. The youngest sister that same night Was resolved for to wed this valient knight. ' '' '' '"And if you can answer questions three, O then, fair maid, I'll marry wi' ye." "O what is louder than a horn Or what is sharper than a thorn?" "Or what is heavier than lead, Or what is better than the bread?" "Or what is longer than the way, Or what is deeper than the sea?" "O shame is louder than a horn, And hunger sharper than a thorn." "O sin is heavier than lead The blessing's better than the bread." "O the wind is longer than the way, And love is deeper than the sea." "You have answer'd my riddles three, Jennifer, Gentle and Rosemary, And now, fair maid, I'll marry wi'ye, As the dove flies over the mulberry-tree." As the young boy finishes with the ancient story,the happy crowd look at him and ask a question: "What happened after that,who married for the noble knight?What happened please tell us." The answer come several seconds after the question:"Noone know what exactly happened...soon after that the sisters and the knight dissappeared and noone saw them again...This store reminds me about another story...it happened several before the sisters met the knight...the same knight slew a mighty dragon,in a Kingdom far,far away... '' ''In days of old in a kingdom bold, there lived a fearsome dragon. '' ''And the King he was in great distress and the countries spirits flagoned. '' ''Until one day there came a knight, he was handsome, bold, and charming. And he slew the dragon with his sword with a smile that was so disarming. '' ''With a hey and a ho and a hey nany no, a smile that was so disarming. Said the King I wish to know your name, but the knight said do not bother. '' ''For the name of a knight of the realm says he, is the same as any other. '' ''Said the King tonight in my daughter's bed you shall take your leisure. '' ''And she'll reward you for your deed, with a night of exhausting pleasure. '' ''With a hey and a ho and a hey nany no, anight of exhausting pleasure. '' '' One daughter she had raven hair, a maiden young and chaste. '' ''And she slept all night in the pale moonlight, naked to the waist. The other daughter she was fair, the fairest in the town. And she slept all night in the pale moonlight naked from her small waist down. '' ''With a hey and a ho and a hey nany no, naked from her small waist down. Well the knight he spends many hour behind the castle wall. '' ''But the ending to my story dear, isn't what it seems at all. '' ''For in neither bed of neither maid was he repaid for his glory. But he slept all night with the King instead for this is a fairy story. '' ''With a hey and a ho and a hey nany no, for this is a Fairy story. In the morning the bard,left the inn,without being asked for his name,but his story remained in the hearts of the citizens who were in the inn in this mysterious night. The bard was thinking about the nymph and her beauty...he wanted to see if she's real or just a myth,created by his ancestors,so he went to the forest,to check.He had heard rumors about a beautiful nymph,living deep within the forest. '' ''After several days,spent within the forest,the young boy found a little hutt,and in the moment he saw it,the truth was revealed...so the nymph wasn't just a myth...she was real.Several moments he was in shock...he...he has found her,so much bards has spent their lives to find just a simple clue about her existance... '''''He decided to wait until twilight,in hope that the nymph will appear. Several Hours later,the young boy saw the nymph...she was in the lake,beautiful....uncorrupted and pure... It's being rumored that the nymph is loyal to King Stefan Silverwind,but that's being rumored only.... '' '' Category:Backstory